Horny Bunny
by kyouyalover101
Summary: L excuses himself to go take a shower one night, at least, that's what Light THOUGHT. Rated M! Don't like yaoi, don't read


_**A/N: I got you all to read this from the title, didn't I? -laughs- I got this when I was playing hangman with my friend and she guessed 'Horny Bunny' for a movie. At the time I was wondering what should I call my L and Light fanfic. So TADA! Enjoy~ Kiddies! This was when Light still did not remember his Death Note memories. Happy early Easter!**_

_**Warning: Foreplay yaoi ahead! Please equip your noses with either tampons or toilet paper, as you will probably have nosebleeds. I know I will. -stuffs nostrils with tampons-**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. But if I did, the result would be Misa dying, L becoming Light's lover and Light winning the world! **_

_**Horny Bunny**_

Light was finishing up some Kira files for L, as he said he had to take a shower, when he heard someone call his name.

"L? Is that you?" Light got up and walked to L's room, knocking on his door.

"I need you for a minute, Light." L called through the door. Light sighed and opened the door,

"If this is another test to see if I'm kira, I told you-" Light stopped his sentence mid-way when he saw L.

The ink-haired man was lain across his bed with only a strap of leather around his hips, covering his straining member and fake bunny ears on his head.

"Happy Easter, Light-kun." L purred, sitting up slowly. Light just stared at the arousing scene. He never seen L dressed so sexy in his life, other than the time he slept in his underwear when they were still chained together.

"L-l, what are you doing?" The younger man asked, getting embarrassed that his jeans are starting to get tight.

"I'm just wanting to let you play with me for awhile, you've been working so HARD!" L cooed, wiggling his shoulders a little bit.

Light gulped, "I-if this is another one of your Kira tests, I swear-"

"Oh, it's not. I just want you Light." L stood up and walked seductively toward the young adult. Light was getting harder and hotter with the older man's talk. The black-haired slowly slipped off Light's waist-coat.

"Aren't you hot? I am. I just want to strip off this annoying piece of cloth." L moaned, reaching his hand down to untie the leather. Light gulped, blushing furiously at what the older, but smaller man was doing.

L slowly untied the knot and the leather fell to the ground, reveling a hard chock. Light tried looking away, but L noticed him and gripped his chin, pulling him back to face him.

"You're cheeks are so flustered. May I check to see if you have a fever?" L smirked, and before Light could refuse, licked his cheek. Light flinched away, embarrassed.

"I-I really think I should be going now."

"Oh? But don't you want me to relieve something for you?" Light jolted and looked at the older,

"Relieve what?" L bend to his knees and licked the bulge that was confined with the jeans. The younger moaned, "L-l?" Before he got an answer, said name pulled Light to the bed and sat him down.

"Sssh." L purred, putting his finger over the brownish-orange-haired man, "Don't speak. Recognize these?" L pulled out the chains that once held them together. Light gasped.

L smirked and clipped one of the cuffs on Light's wrist, trilled the chain around a metal bar above them and clipped the other.

"T-this is illogical! I mean, we're both guys!"

"I know. That's way I just want to ride you for a bit." L licked Light's neck, ripping off his button-down shirt. Then he kissed his way down Light's taunt chest and licked the erect nipples. When he continued down, he almost squealed when he realized he was already at the youngers happy trail. He looked through his bangs at Light to see him straining with the chains, thinking they will break. L chuckled as he used his teeth to unzip his zipper and he used his fingers to unbutton the jean button.

"Raise up, Light-kun." L purred, tapping the youngers back. When Light didn't comply, he bit the place where Light's member should be, making Light jerk upward. L smirked and yanked the jeans and underwear down before the brown head had a chance to plop back down.

"D-damn you, Ryuzuki." Light groaned, sitting back down.

But L wasn't listening, he was too busy gawking at the throbbing man meat of his soon-to-be seme lover. Light noticed this and smirked. Ryuzuki blushed deeper and his own chock twitched at the sight, because it was huge! It was around 10 inches. It was longer then L's 5 inch dick. As Light was about to laugh, L leaned forward and licked the tip, eager to taste the man. Light groaned in pleasure, wanting so much more he couldn't take it. L saw this and licked it a few more times before he took the man meat in his sugary mouth. He sucked off the head first, then he bobbed his way down, licking the slit and wrapping his tongue around the head every now and then. Light was wanting to grip the inkish hair and push him to swallow more of him, but the chains that were having his hands stay in the air prevented just that. So he just tried thrusting up in the older man's mouth to get his hips pushed back down by L's hand. L got all the way down to the hilt and did one more flick before he heard Light tense under man, telling him he was coming. He popped off the chock, making Light moan in question. Ryuzuki shook his finger at the younger and stood up to sit on his knees again by Light on the bed. He put three fingers in his mouth and lubricated them. Making the most explicit noises Light has ever heard. He was licking, sucking and moaning on the phalanges. When he was done with them, Light was almost on the edge. Hot and very ready. Ryuzuki chuckled and reached behind him, putting his index finger in his own ass.

"Oh! Mmmm." L moaned, easing the finger in and out of his hole. Then he added another, then the last one. He cried out that time, but he didn't stop, he just thrusted them in and out.

"Ah, Light! So good..." He teased, opening his right eye a slit to see the man's reaction. When he hit his own prostate, he screamed Light's name, making Light's erection twitch hungrily. Ryuzuki took his fingers out and crawled over to Light. Then he threw his left leg over Light's hips, straddling the brownish-orange. Then he eased his way down and engulfed Light's slick chock with his hole.

Light groaned at the moist, tight heat covering his member. L loved the full feeling he was receiving. He began moving without telling Light. Moving his body up and down on the member. The younger was moaning shamelessly.

"Oh, Light! You're so hard." L groaned, moving faster on the rod.

"Ugh! L..." Light threw his head back, moaning. His hands still chained in the air. Ryuzuki smiled at the noises Light was groaning out. He leaned his head down on Light's shoulder, biting the youngers neck. The older moved faster, feeling his end. L licked his tongue up the length of the brown head's neck to his ear and whispered,

"I am such a horny bunny."

"Y-yes you are." Light moaned, nodding his head.

"And I got something to tell you." L moved, again, faster.

"What?"

"My real name's Lawleit." He groaned, screaming when he hit his climax. Light's eyes widened when he heard that, but then moaned, feeling his own high overflow him.

**~~~~Line break~~~~**

L unchained him after his high wore down and Light plopped his back down on the bed, panting.

"W-why, Ryuzuki?"

L smirked and leaned forward to peck his lips, "Because, I've grew to love you, Light-kun."

"But..." The younger was shushed by L's finger over his lips.

"No 'buts' about it...And please, when you're in my room, call me by my real name."

Light gulped, "O-ok, Lawleit."

L moaned, laying down on Light, "Yah, that's it, baby." Light sighed, feeling wore out by the events from earlier.

But then Light smiled when he fell asleep, finally accepting that he himself felt the same for L.

**~~Fin! ...or IS it?~~~~~~**

_**A/N: I hope I didn't screw this fanfic up... :P If you have a complaint, ad what you want done to it, other than that, DON'T POST NEGATIVE COMMENTS! Thanks, and ta-ta! ^_^**_


End file.
